Heatwave
'Heat Wave ', a.k.a. Fire-Bot, is an Autobot and the leader of the Rescue Bots. Heat Wave was originally partnered with Cody Burns in the toyline, but is partnered with Kade Burns in the series. Trivia * Heatwave likes to keep his combat skills in top shape. He often works-out using kickboxing-type apparatus. Biography Heatwave and the rest of the Rescue Bots were originally Cybertron Rescue Team Sigma 17, a space rescue team. Having been on routine patrol before the war between Autobots and Decepticons erupted, Sigma 17 was responding to a distress call that led them into an encounter with an energon draining organism. Barely escaping, they entered stasis and set the autopilot back to cybertronian space. He and the others awoke to Optimus Prime's voice, alerting them to go to Earth. After Optimus told them that they would need to appear as "robots in disguise", Heatwave immediately expressed resentment. When Optimus told him that the humans were accustomed to technology but wouldn't feel comfortable with sentient robots around them, Heatwave grumbled about the indignity of having to pretend to be an unfeeling machine in order to aid regular humankind. Heatwave assumed the form of a firetruck, as it was similar to what he used to do on Cybertron, and is partnered with Kade Burns. The two initially have a hard time working together, truly only working together when Cody is in danger. However, from that time on, they form a bond of trust, respect, and friendship (though neither would willingly admit it). Relationships * Cody - Heatwave is very protective of Cody. Abilities Heatwave is a Cybertronian, and has the ability to assume between various forms. He has the most forms out of the usual Rescue Bots, being the first and so far only Rescue Bot to gain a second vehicle form in the series (the others gain secondary vehicle modes in the toy line, but none have appeared in the series to date). He transforms into a red firetruck, a red fireboat, and an apatosaurus. In his robot form, he can fire high pressure streams of water from his fists/knuckles. His fire engine hose can also be wielded by Kade to double the area covered, though this will exhaust his reserves faster. He can detach the ladder on his back for rescue purposes as well. In his spare time, he seems to practice sparring with a martial arts training tool, so may have some skill in unarmed combat as well. In his original toy form, he could equip a large ax and/or sprayer to enhance his abilities. This was replaced in both toy line and on the show with the ability to summon a variety of Energon tools by saying "Power Up and Energize", such as an axe and a double barreled nozzle that he uses as a heat welder. In fire engine mode, he has both a fire hose and a rescue ladder, as well as presumably a hose to use the city's hydrants so as not to draw upon his own reserves. His fire truck mode appears to be much faster than most other vehicles, though that could be he tends to launch first. In his fire boat form, he is fast and agile with two water cannons for spraying down fires. He has been shown to shift between fire truck and fire boat modes, though this was done in air. It is unclear if he draws upon his own reserves or if he can absorb the water around him to fuel his cannons. In his dinosaur form, he can shoot out of a stream of water from his mouth that is more concentrated than his other forms, making it far more suitable for combat. It can be presumed that his ability to synthesize or extract water from the air remains in this form to power attack. Category:Autobots Category:Rescue Bots Category:Characters Category:Males